This invention relates to storage devices for magnetic media and, more particularly, to a more ecological compact disc (CD) package, including a CD holder and cover for the holder, which serves to deter theft at the retail level and protectively stores the CD when not in use.
The most popular CD currently is a 4.7 inch diameter metallized plastic disc. Since it is susceptible to scratching, smudging and other signal eroding damage, said CD's are preferably protected in a storage device when not being used in a CD player.
The predominantly used storage device for the CD is the "jewel box". The conventional jewel box includes clear front and back panels and an opaque compact disc holder which snap-fits into the back package panel. The front and back panels of the jewel box are normally hingedly connected along one edge to open like a book. At least one preprinted insert is included in and visible through the jewel box. Upon opening the jewel box, the customer can readily slide the insert out, if desired, and examine it.
This jewel box, though attractive in quality, appearance and feel, is cumbersome, difficult and expensive to construct, since it includes at least three separate plastic pieces which must be fit together, and, normally, the preprinted insert must be positioned, in addition to the CD itself.
The closed jewel box, with CD inside, is placed in a preformed cardboard "long box" (about 6.times.12 inches), to maximize graphics and prevent theft at the retail level. Once purchased, the long box is discarded and the jewel box only is used for storing the CD when not in use.
This conventional CD package, including the jewel box and cardboard cover, has been criticized by environmental groups because of its use of a non-biodegradable material (i.e., plastic) in great quantities due to the sheer volume of CD's being sold, and of a valuable resource (i.e., cardboard/paperboard) in great quantities due to the oversized nature of the packaging relative to the jewel box. See Wall Street Journal, Jul. 25, 1991, page 31, "Music Firms Try Out `Green` CD Boxes."
More particularly, as with any consumer goods today, there is a strong interest in making packaging more ecological. The less waste, the better. In light of the fact that millions of CD's are produced and sold each year, there is a need to package CD's in a more ecological manner.
Further, with CD packaging, as with all plastic consumer goods, a need exists to find ways to recycle the products instead of merely depositing them in land fills: In order to make recycling more desirable, it is important to make different materials, such as plastic and cardboard, easily separable.
Someday, it may even be necessary to reuse CD packaging. If a CD is lost, damaged or otherwise discarded, the consumer might retain the CD package to receive a new CD and new graphics. In order for this to be possible, the graphics must be easily replaceable.
There have been attempts to combine features of the jewel box and the long box into the same package to simplify its design. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812, wherein, in an unassembled state, a rectangular paperboard sheet is divided into two rows of three sections each. Several sections of a first row are separated from each other by relatively thin strips and these strips are bounded respectively by fold lines. Several sections of a second row are separated from each other by slots. Printing or art work can be applied to the lower faces of all but one of the sections. During assembly, the sections of the first row are folded over along a central, longitudinal fold line on top of the second row and glued down. The width of slots are chosen to be slightly wider than the width of the strips so that when a section is folded over on top of another section the slot does not extend across the fold line. After the folding operation is completed, a CD holder is glued to the lower face of an end section. The remaining sections are folded over the CD holder. Finally, the folded package is inserted into a cardboard long box and shrink wrapped.
Alternatively, in a joint venture between the assignee herein and Ivy Hill Records, a CD package was developed which seeks to improve upon the package described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812. In this CD package, there is a holder for a compact disc including a tray adapted to releasably receive a compact disc thereon, and a base in telescopic relationship with the tray. Either the tray or the base is still glued to a section of a foldable cardboard cover. The holder is convertible from a spanning configuration wherein the base and tray are in a substantially untelescoped retail configuration, i.e., slid open, with the cardboard cover forming the long box, to a telescoped storage configuration, wherein the base and tray are slid together, one inside the other, with the cardboard cover folded therearound. In the retail configuration, a separate cap is used at one end for rigidity.
The drawbacks associated with these CD packages follow. If a defect is found in either the CD holder or cover after gluing, the CD holder and cover cannot be separated without damaging the cover and/or CD holder. These parts could not be reused, but would have to be scrapped, which increases overall production and energy costs. The glued CD holder/cardboard cover combinations also frustrate recycling because it is time consuming and inefficient to separate the plastic holder from the cardboard. The joint venture package, in particular, uses more material and parts than necessary, and may inadequately support the middle of the retail configuration.
Accordingly, the prior art still does not provide the most cost-efficient CD package which produces the least waste, is easy to assemble, disassemble, recycle and reuse, and yet which fully serves to prevent theft at the retail level and protectively store the CD when not in use.